Let s make a movie!
by Lunschen
Summary: Another pointless little Hameron smut scene.


Title: Let´s make a movie!

Author: Lunschen (tired and bitchy)

Pairing: House / Cameron

Rating: M!

Summary: A little piece of smut.

Words: 2308

Disclaimer: Not mine. I hate my life...

Let´s make a movie

Allison hates to wake up alone. Ever since she moved in with Greg, she couldn´t imagine sleeping alone in his big bed. The clock shows 3.25 a.m. and the sky outside is still dark. Standing up, she grabs his shirt and covers her naked body with it. Her muscles start already to hurt from their former activities but she loves the pain. Stretching slightly she makes her way to the door, opens it and finds what she was looking for: Gregory House. He sits in front of the TV, only looking up for a second when she goes to the kitchen to wet her lips with cold water.

„Why aren´t you in bed? Is your leg bothering you again?" Her still sleepy voice is making him smile.

„I got up because I forgot my pills here. I´ve waited for them to kick in when something on TV catches my eyes."

Wondering what it may be, Allison makes her way to the couch and sits beside him, so near that she feels his body heat. He is clad only in his pajama pants and looks far too good for this time of the day. She continues to stare at him when a loud moan brings her back to reality. Her eyes leaves him and watches the TV screen. She can´t stop herself from rolling her eyes. He is watching porn!

„Porn? Seriously?"

„Oh come on, Cammie! Give it a try. Let´s watch together for a bit, come on only 10 minutes and then you can decide if you like it or not."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she shakes her head but do as told. She tells herself that she won´t like it, that it´s just some macho crap and so not hot but 2 minutes later she can´t help but feels aroused. She really wants to stop this feeling but her nipples are already hard and it´s getting harder to control her breathing. Of course House noticed this and a smug smile spreads on his face. Damn him. 6 minutes to go. Cameron tries to forget what she sees and hears but she´s failing really bad when she feels his hand spreading her legs and his fingertips are on their way where she can feel her arousal the most.

„So enjoying this, Dr. Cameron?"

She shrugs only.

Damn, his fingers have found their goal and are now circling her swollen clit. This is just too much and she can´t help but moan loud. Damn him for being right again but she stops caring because the feeling is too good. Allison can´t stop watching the interactions on the screen. They´re hard and not really romantic but nonetheless fucking hot. Her hand is finding it´s way under her shirt and she starts fondling her breasts. She feels how she gets closer and closer. House´s fingers are entering her and his thumb is circling her clit even harder and soon it´s all too much - his fingers pumping like mad, his thumb on her clit, her hand on her breasts and the actions on the TV screen. She came fast and hard, her scream getting mixed with the moans from TV. Stars are everywhere and she knows that their neighbors will hate her tomorrow but she don´t care just keeps on screaming and moaning until her orgasm is fading away.

It takes her a minute to regain her breath and when she opens her eyes again, she sees House licking his fingers, moaning at the taste of her juices.

„So Dr. Cameron, did you enjoy the movie?" His eyes never leaving the damn screen.

She can´t help but grin. „It wasn´t too bad, Dr. House."

He grins back and she can´t help but look at the bulge in his trousers. Greg notices her looks and smiles smugly.

„Wanna ease my pain?"

She doesn´t need to be told twice. Immediately she takes his shirt off and drops on her knees. Her sweaty legs are making contact with the cold floor but it feels good. With fast movements she opens his trousers and frees his already hard member. Soon his pants are laying forgotten on the floor and Allison´s head is popping up and down.

House feels like in heaven. A fucking hot movie on TV and an even hotter woman in front of him, giving him a mind blowing blow job. Forgotten is the pain in his leg. Allison does really a wonderful job. Her tongue is licking, her lips are sucking him and he loves the feeling of his cock in her throat but he doesn´t want this to end that soon.

Pulling her hair gently, Cameron looks at him and understands immediately. She stands up and feels his hands on her waist, turning her around so that she faces the screen where a good looking man is fucking his wife from behind - primal but hot.

„Come on Allie, sit down" and his hands are guiding her into his lap. His cock is filling her immediately and both have to moan out loud. His hands are on her torso again, pushing her towards him. She´s sitting in his lap now, face toward the TV and her back against his chest. Allison wants to move but Greg stops her.

„Don´t move and let me watch my movie! Be a good girl and I´ll give you a mind blowing orgasm afterwards, kay?"

A small nod is her only answer.

Allison keeps sitting still in his lap. She doesn´t dare to move but his ignorant stare at the screen is annoying her. She wants so bad to move, to cum and to scream again. But he keeps on starring at this stupid, hot movie.

Minutes later she feels his lips on her neck, caressing and licking it slowly. It feels so nice but when his hand starts to fondle her breasts, making her nipples painful hard, she lets out a deep breath and tries to relax. Hopefully the movie is over soon. She wants him and his fully attention. Soon he wants more,too.

His left hand is still fondling her breasts and his right one is on her clit again, applying juice on it and the circling it ever slowly. Then he arches his back slightly and his cock inside her is hitting her g spot. He really has to control himself from not cumming inside her. She feels so good around him and her soft moans are an even bigger turn on than the movie but he wants to enjoy both and the porn is far from over. So he continues to play a little bit more.

Cameron can´t take it any longer. Her whole body is begging for release. It´s all too much, his thick cock on her g spot, his hands on her clit and breast and his tongue torturing her neck. She wants to cum, to scream his name but every time she´s ready to burst, he stops. No movement and she just can´t cum. He does it over and over again. Makes her almost cum and then let her fall. She feels him smile into her neck but she doesn´t want to show him how frustrated she is. She just won´t give him this pleasure and so she takes his torture even longer - for minutes, hours? She has no idea and she doesn´t even care. Her body is screaming and she wants to move, to feel him pump her but his hands on her hips are stopping her, making it impossible to move. Then finally the damn porn is over and she hopes Greg will make her cum already. She really deserves it but instead he pushes her up. His member is leaving her hot and impossibly wet slit. Allison is ready to cry but holds back as good as possible.

„Get in the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Wait for me."

She takes a last look at him and makes her way to the bedroom. Every movement is torture and she´s afraid to cum on the spot. He´ll better be there soon.

Just as Allison thinks she can´t take it anymore, the door opens and a naked House is making his way in front on the bed, leaning his cane against it and switches on the small lamp besides the bed. He´s holding something in his hand, something small and realization hits her - his new video camera! Cameron sits up immediately , closing her legs.

„What the hell are you doing?"

„Making our own movie!"

„No, you´re not!"

She´s ready to stand and leave the room when Greg stops her. He lays the camera beside them on the bed and kisses her slowly Soon the kiss is getting hotter and the arousal is there again.

Slowly his lips are leaving hers and she feels them at her ear, licking softly at it and then speaking, no pleading softly:

„Come on, Allie. Try it. Please. We can delete it later on but please give it a try. I promise to never show it to anybody. Not even Wilson. Please, Allie!"

Cameron sighs and closes her eyes. Although she wouldn´t admit it right now but the idea of being filmed is thrilling her right. House planned everything really good. He knew she would never say yes without being already that aroused. She´s rather shy but being aroused makes her change into an incredible hot minx, like she does right now.

Looking into his dilated pupils she sees that she can trust him. Nonetheless Allison can´t stop the shyness but nods slowly. Let´s give it a try. He smiles lovingly at her and tells her to lay down again and spreads her legs slowly to not scare her even more.

Slowly he´s stroking her again and she starts to get wetter every second. She´s too aroused now to get shy again and he knows it.

„Stroke yourself for me. I wanna see you fingering yourself."

She moans loud and soon her fingers are pumping in and out, circling her clit and fondling her breasts. Allison opens her eyes and remembers House with his camera again, instead of being shy, she´s turned on to no end and with a last look at the cam, she came loud and hard.

House can´t stop but admire this beautiful orgasmic face - a blush is spreading on her neck and her mouth makes the most erotic noises ever. He doesn´t give her much time to recover - he´s painfully erected and need her soon or he would explode. He waits for a short minute and hands her his camera. Allison looks at him with questions in her eyes, her hands still shaky but she doesn´t have to wait long for her answers. She´s not fully recovered from her last orgasm when she feels becoming aroused again. His lips are licking her still very sensitive body parts, first he´s very careful to not hurt her but soon he keeps on licking her juices, moaning in delight, his teethes are teasing her lips and soon his tongue is inside her, pumping her with earnest . Cameron lays there, not being able to do anything. She tries to keep the camera on House and all the amazing things he´s doing to her in this very moment but it´s getting harder each minute - her hands are starting to shake and she´s close again. The image of him, getting down on her is too much. She needs him and it seems like he can read her mind because he´s kneeling in front of her now, taking the camera from her shaking hands and kisses her lovingly on the lips.

House wants to take her right away but she stops him, tells him to stand and grins smugly into his camera. She´s on her knees and runs her tongue over his cock, then she takes a deep breath and takes his member as far as possible, her eyes never leaving the camera. Just before he´s able to cum inside her hot mouth, she pulls him out and makes her way to his desk on the other side of his bedroom, her hips swaying for the camera.

She sits on the table and spreads her legs wide. Allison knows his damn camera can see everything now! Slowly, with his camera in his hand, House limps over to her. First he lets the camera wandering all over her naked body. He stops between her legs, takes his member and starts teasing her entrance. Filming this seems so perverse but too hot to stop. Both watch his movements and the camera. Their moans becoming louder each second. Soon House can´t take it anymore and enters her with one hard thrust. Allison arches her back and lays down on the desk. It´s too much, his thrusts and fingers on her clit and her hands on her breast and not to forget the camera filming everything.

Looking back at her lover she knows he won´t last long too. He waited far too long now and the hand with his camera is shaking slightly. They both need release and she knows it.

„Greg, please. I am so close. Cum for me!"

That´s their undoing - both came hard and fast, moaning each others name and aware of being filmed the whole time.

Sleep came fast this night or better said morning and the next time Allison rode him hard, they both enjoyed their very own movie on the screen.


End file.
